


Testing Your Luck

by Garpie64



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, Idiots in Love, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd is Catlad | Stray, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Rope Bondage, Smut, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: There was an unspoken rule in Gotham: Do not get involved with Owls.But as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Mentioned Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle & Jason Todd
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691851
Comments: 26
Kudos: 286
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Testing Your Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 ~ Day 4: ~~Aftercare /pampering~~ | ~~Unconventional courting presents~~ |Earth-3
> 
> ~~Did I write pure smut for every day of OJT week? Yes. Could I have just written fluff? Probably. Will I? No.~~

Selena always warned Jason about who he let into his bed. There were plenty of bad people in the world looking to take advantage of the weak and omegas had it the worst. It wasn’t like he wasn’t aware of that fact, he just had fun messing with the assholes who tried to dominate him. The look on their face once he got them tied up and robbed them blind couldn’t be beat. Adding on the fact that most were too embarrassed to admit an omega got the best of them just made it all the better. He still was very much aware of the dark side of people, of the dangers that could very easily turn the tables on him. The street gave him plenty of first-hand experience.

For the most part, he listened to her and tended to take her advice when it came to troublesome alphas. He owed her for taking him in off the street and giving him a home and family. She was more of a mother than Catherine had ever been. So Jason didn’t let just anyone into his bed. He just had a bad habit of letting the most dangerous in.

Anyone getting involved with the Owls was risking much more than death. The Owl clan weren’t known for their kindness or mercy. They were known for leaving their victims mutilated; for hunting their targets to the end of the earth; for playing with their prey. Owlman had a thing for punishing those who got in his way and then there was Talon, the one feared the most. Known for his blood lust, that alpha had sadism and murder coursing through his veins. Torture wasn’t just a tool for him as it was for the other Owls. It was pleasure, an art.

Jason blamed growing up watching Selena flirt with Bruce for his terrible, awful, best sex ever relationship.

There was a knock at the window that drew Jason's attention away from his thoughts. He turned his head, a smile growing as he spotted a black leather-clad Talon at his bedroom window. He threw his legs off the bed jumping up. He sauntered over to his window throwing it open and leaning against the windowsill. Talon sat perched on his fire escape. The deadly shadow of Gotham unfurled slightly seeing Jason's lips quirk up into a sly grin. Jason watched the assassin rise up into his space with unnatural grace. He closed his eyes as the Talon came closer, pressing their mouths together.

It didn't take much for Jason to melt into the kiss. Dick was one of the few that brought out the real Jason. He felt heat curdle in his gut as Dick changed the kiss, forcing him down as Dick rose up over him. He smiled when he felt the claws of the Talon gloves trail over his cheeks. Then he felt that hand curl around his throat pushing him back. Jason stepped back allowing Dick to slip into his apartment. Dick's mouth never left his skin, kissing and biting. Jason didn't fight as his back hit the wall. He pressed up against Dick's grip with a soft moan falling from his lips. There was the click as the window was closed and locked and then a thunk as Dick stripped off his mask and gloves.

"Someone's a bit eager tonight." Jason mused slitting open his eyes to look at his lover.

Dick licked up Jason's throat lingering on that one spot just above Jason's scent gland where a mating mark would be. Dick's interest in that spot had been growing as of late. The last few times they've been together he's walked away with vibrant hickeys. "I have a game in mind for tonight."

Jason shivered at the dark husky voice in his ear. "Oh, and what game is that?"

Dick pulled back slightly, one hand disappearing into the bag Jason hadn't noticed before. His eyes widened at the rope and leather he pulled out. It made Dick's smug smirk grow. Jason eyed the restraints before his eyes flicked back to Dick's leering grin. He swallowed at that hot look.

Jason licked his lips with Dick's amber tinged eyes following his tongue. "Well then, what are you waiting for?"

Dick's grin was far from warm as sharp white teeth flashed. He turned flinging Jason onto the bed as he started pulling more gear out. Jason's seen a version of that smile on Talon's face before only with the blood of his targets covering his skin. He pushed himself up on his hands as he sat on the edge of the bed. His throat went dry as Dick slipped between his legs. Those dangerous hands trailed up his legs reaching for the waistband. The omega raised his hips to let him strip him out of his sweats. His shirt came off next. The anticipation was growing and Dick knew just how to torment him. 

Sliding back down to his knees, Dick left a trail of biting kisses down his stomach and thighs. The cool leather circling his ankles made Jason shiver. His fingers curled into the sheets. Sometimes he hated the waiting games Dick put him through. Bruce had drilled patience into Dick and the alpha definitely turned that around on him. God, Jason had spent hours on the edge before as Dick teased him. Jason could be patient. He wouldn't have been a good thief otherwise, but sometimes he just couldn't wait to have Dick inside him.

"Fuck," Jason moaned dropping his head back when Dick kissed his hip. He had been slowly working his way up with extensive knotwork. The rope was soft so it wouldn't leave any rope burns. 

Dick grinned against his skin. He skimmed his teeth across his hip before biting down. Jason sucked in a breath as Dick worked a deep bruise into his skin. He continued up Jason's body until his mouth could steal Jason's as he tied his wrists together. Jason grunted when Dick pulled the rope tight. He pulled back with an evil smile. 

"Ready baby?" Dick purred, his lips inches from Jason's own.

He whined as he leaned forward for them, but Dick denied him. Instead, the alpha pulled Jason to his feet moving him in position by a set of hooks secured into the ceiling. Hooking Jason up wasn't hard, but it had Jason panting when he was suspended above the ground. His arms were above his head, wrists bound tightly and held by one of the hooks. He groaned at the sting of ropes around his knees and ankles that kept his feet off the ground. He was trussed up all for Dick to view.

Jason's fingers curled around the ropes from his wrists as his toes curled. He moaned as Dick stepped between his legs running both hands up his legs. When he looked up at him, he found Dick had slipped out of his armor leaving every inch of his beautiful scarred skin visible. It drew another needy whine out of him. He loved running his hands over those impressive muscles. Being denied was torture. He could spend hours worshiping that toned body, but it didn't seem Dick was going to let him.

The amusement on his face was telling enough. Dick danced his fingers up Jason's stomach. "You already sound so wrecked, Jaybird, and I haven't even done anything."

Jason glared down at him from between his legs. "If you don't start fucking me in the next ten seconds, you're not getting anything for a month."

Dick laughed low and knowingly. He leaned forward pressing his body to Jason's and kissing his lips lightly. "You wouldn't last a week without me."

Jason didn't say anything but held the glare. So what if Dick was right. So what if none of Jason's collection of dildos could sate him like Dick could. So what if Jason would totally go begging to have Dick back in less than a week.

"Shut up and fuck me." Jason grumbled. Dick flashed him a grin before pulling back. He reached down to grip his cock to press the head of his cock against Jason's slit. The pressure of Dick slowly pressing into him and forcing Jason's body to give around him had Jason moaning.

Jason threw back his head. His hair fell off his forehead as his muscles tensed drawing him into an arch even with the suspension. Dick slowly filled him with every inch stretching him. He slumped back into the ropes with another moan. Dick gripped his hips, but instead of drawing back himself, he pulled Jason off his cock. It brought an airy feeling to Jason's gut as he swung. His muscles shivered as Dick drew out of him and then Jason was dragged back. Dick waited until Jason met his eyes. Only then did he grin and start up a new pace.

Jason moaned as he pulled at the rope around his wrists. He couldn't think with the sway of the rope and the sensation of Dick fucking him. He watched Dick through lidded eyes and knew by the fierce look in his eyes that he was going to be staying in these ropes for some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
